


Dazed and Confused

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [52]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose, post "Tooth and Claw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalprompts drabble prompt "confused." Yet another version of how their first time could have happened. Recognizable dialogue is from from S2E2 "Tooth and Claw." Hearing the "dazed and confused" line in DT's gorgeous Scottish accent inspired this bit of silliness.

**"Oh, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, you... tim'rous beastie?"**

 

After being knighted and banished, Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate returned to the time vortex. Shortly thereafter the handsy knight continued his flirtation with the lady of the manor. It wasn't long before they were both naked. She was neither timorous nor a beastie. He was left dazed, of course, but no longer confused. And occasionally after that first time, Dame Rose requested that he use his Scottish accent.


End file.
